


Not Again...

by ConfusedInEarps



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Set in Season 1, bit of angst, eensy, it kinda changes the timeline a bit, its fluffier than I thought it was going to be, teeny, weensy, weeny, yellow polkadot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedInEarps/pseuds/ConfusedInEarps
Summary: Xavier Dolls was tired. He was here to work, get rid of all demons in Purgatory, and make sure the Earp Heir didn't screw up. He was tired of his boss thinking the worst of him.What he didn't need to do is help his consultant hide her relationship from said heir whenever he found them.But he does it anyway!Why?He doesn't know.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	Not Again...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for a while so I wrote it :)

The first time it happened, He didn't catch them, per say, but he saw it.

His consultant, Waverly Earp, coming out of the Sheriff's Office with her coat in hand looking extra giddy. Her lips were swollen and bruised, and on top of that her hair was ruffled and there were hickeys on her neck. She just went back into the Black Badge offices, having to pass him to get in there. He picked up a folder on some missing revenants and pretended to read it. Waverly picked up a picture and went to the board to add things. That gave him a chance to leave the office to see who made her so excited.

"Earp."

Waverly looked over to where he was stood. "Dolls." She said in the same tone as him, showing she was mocking him. Obviously he couldn't show he was amused so he hid his smile in a cough.

"I'm going to get coffee, stay focused." And with that, he turned the corner to the bullpen without waiting for an answer.

Now, Agent Dolls was not one for gossip, but he _needed_ to see who else came out of that room; because he can bet that it wasn't Nedley himself. If it was he would be very alarmed.

_Well,_ he thought.

_That's an image I will never get out of my head._

He just had to wait until the other person came out of the office. Happy Hour ended soon so the person couldn't be in there forever, so he waited.

Not 5 minutes later Officer Haught walked out of the office, clearly trying to be casual. She sported a smile quite similar to Waverly's a minute ago, and also had hickeys on her neck, messed-up hair and swollen lips. _Wait..._

\--------

The second time he caught them, it was no better. A week after 'The Office Incident', as he called it. It was the first time he'd really caught them in the act and he didn't know what to do. Waverly had said she was going on a coffee run in town so he didn't think anything by it. He was working on some paperwork when his pen exploded all over his hand, paper and the pen itself. Wynonna, being Wynonna, snorted.

"Hey, boss," she began. "How hard are you holding that there pen?"

Dolls rolled his eyes while he cleaned himself off with a paper towel. "I'm going to get more paper towels, don't do anything I wouldn't do." 

"What? Like have fun? It's like you don't trust me."

"Just," he started. "Don't cause any mayhem for _5 minutes_ while I go to the storage closet to get some paper towels. Got it?"

Obviously, Wynonna had stopped listening at this point so he just made his way down the hall.

Once he got there, he heard some of the shelves rattle and heavy breathing. _Of course, someone can't reach the pens at the top,_ he thought as he opened the door. 

"Do you need any help or anythin-"

"SHIT!"

As soon as he opened the door he quickly slammed it shut again: Inside he saw the woman on a supposed coffee run with her hands up Officer Haught's shirt while the redhead's were in her hair. Nicole's lips were attached to Waverly's neck and Waverly's head was rested against a shelf in ecstasy. As soon as they heard the door open, Waverly shrieked and shoved Nicole into the opposite shelf, as if she could play off whatever Dolls thought he saw.

"Ow, Waves!" He heard Nicole whisper-shout.

He reopened the door to see Nicole tucking her shirt back in while Waverly was buttoning her shirt up again. He looked around the corridor, seeing no-one, and slipped inside with them. 

"Earp. Haught." He said while looking at a the guilty couple. "What are you doing in the closet?" 

What he received in response were mumbled, not thought out, ideas thrown together.

"Well, she was up looking at-"

"I asked her to check something in-"

"Okay, okay, okay, here's what you are going to tell me, how long has this been going on?"

They were both shocked at the new direction of the conversation and Dolls' intrigue, and they did _not_ hid it well. 

Waverly was the first one who closed their mouth and answered the question. "About a week. No big deal, just casually making out in a closet, as an adult woman in an adult couple does with her couple counterpart." It was obvious that she was as nervous as Nicole, who was looking at anything other than Dolls at the moment, mainly her hands in front of her.

"Haught." 

Silence.

"Deputy Haught."

Nothing.

"Nicole," he said while snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"I- Well you see- uh- Please don't arrest me for treason?" Nicole said. Dolls knew that she was scared about losing her job. Maybe he was heartless, but he wasn't that heartless.

"Is this why you were having a 'meeting' in Nedley's office last week?"

They were both as red as Nicole's hair. This was going to be fun.

\--------

A few days after that, It was the BBD office.

Him and Wynonna had finished hunting down a revenant and were headed back. Waverly insisted to go but her sister wouldn't let her. Wynonna thought she was too young and innocent to go. If Dolls had to guess, he would have guessed she went home. So when Wynonna went to get doughnuts after a job well done, he stopped by to get his jacket and, ahem, other things he left there. He really needed to stop opening doors. 

That is definitely not young and innocent behaviour.

He walked into his consultant, once again, locking lips with her redheaded companion. This time in a different position. Waverly was sat on the table with her legs wrapped around the officer as she stood between them. Nicole's hands were respectfully around Waverly's waist and the latter's were on her shoulders until Waverly grabbed the redhead's hands an put them on her ass with a whispered 'please'. Yup. Dolls had seen enough.

"I do hope that you moved the 200-year-old newspapers before you decided to sit on that."

Both women jumped but when Nicole tried to move away, Waverly tightened her legs, trapping her. Sighing, she addressed the interruption.

"Dolls, you were supposed to be out tracking down a," She looked at Nicole. "Witness, for the next three hours."

"The _witness,_ was given a court date and it'll all _go down_ smoothly." He explained. "But when you are done here, we need your help tracking down another one. And, uh, okay..."

He stopped because the couple were now looking at each other, specifically their lips. He sighed and yelled, "WYNONNA'S COMING!"

That made Waverly push Nicole away from her, not noticing that they were still intertwined. Nicole stumbled and both women were pulled off of the table and onto the floor. The brunette landed on top of Nicole and was effectively straddling her, hands holding her wrists to the floor and everything.

Dolls chuckled, "Yup. This is more discreet."

Waverly scrambled off of her and held out her hand to the officer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, ba- I mean, Waverly." She cleared her throat and took the brunette's hand.

"Earp, I wasn't kidding: Wynonna's coming."

"Oh, crap. Where is she?"

"On her way back from getting celebratory doughnuts, if there are any left."

Dolls looked at Nicole. "You should get back to work, deputy."

"Yeah, Wynonna will be here soon and, y'know..." Waverly said as she gestured between her and her girlfriend(?).

A look of resignation and hurt flashed through Nicole's eyes as she realised that Waverly didn't want Wynonna knowing about them. She quickly covered the look by a shy smile to Waverly, hoping she didn't notice it. She didn't, but he did.

"It's cool. I'm just gonna... yeah." And with that, she was gone. They could see her lean against the door on the other side for a few seconds before she went back to her desk.

Waverly sighed. She leaned up against the table with her arms crossed, biting her lower lip nervously. Dolls sighed and stood beside her.

"Why don't you want your sister finding out about this, Waverly?" Dolls asked.

Waverly threw her hands in the air with a huff. "I don't know! Every time I come close to telling her, I chicken out. It's been _weeks_ , Dolls," She turned to him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Why can't I tell her?"

"You're not ready."

"What does that mean?! When am going to be ready? It's not fair; it shouldn't be this hard."

"I know, Waverly."

"I should be able to date whoever I want to without being scared of what people think."

"I know, Waverly."

"I just wan-" Her words were cut off by a dry sob as she tried to catch it with her hand.

"Earp, I am only going to do this once, and if you ever bring it up I am going to deny it." Dolls said.

She looked up and turned to him. "What?"

She watched as he moved a few steps back and held out his arms. "Come here."

_Everyone_ knew that Dolls was never a touchy-feely person, so Waverly knew this was definitely a one-time thing. She hesitated for a moment before shortening the distance between them by wrapping her arms around his waist and sticking her head under his chin. He engulfed her with his arms and smiled. This wend on for about 5 minutes before Dolls pulled back.

"Thank you, Dolls. That meant a lot."

"Is there anything you want now? Can I help at all?"

She hesitated, obviously wracking her brain for the right words to say. "I- I just want Nicole."

Dolls gave her a soft smile and pushed her towards the door.

"Then go and get her."

As she left Wynonna walked through the door with an empty box of doughnuts, oblivious to the conversation that was just had because, of course she was.

\-------

It was late. Dolls was tired. He wanted a drink. 

So, being the smart man he is, he went to the only bar in town, Shorty's. 

He was a little late because he had to send all the girls of the cult back to their families. Once hearing that Waverly left after finding out about Willa he knew he could probably find her here and she would let her have a beer before she closed up.

Upon arriving he heard soft music coming from inside he decided to be quiet whilst going inside. Inside he saw Waverly and Nicole swaying to the music: One of their hands were joined with Nicole pulling them into her chest while they gently danced. Waverly's head was rested on one shoulder and her hand was on the other. They were in their own bubble, not noticing the guest.

The peace was finally interrupted with Nicole whispering sweet nothings in Waverly's ear, just loud enough for Dolls to hear.

"It'll be okay, Waves. She'll remember."

"It's not that, Nic. She never liked me; it might even be better if she didn't remember. I don't want to go home if she's there. That makes me the literally _worst_ sister ever."

"She tormented you as a child. It's normal not to want to be around her again." She kissed the top of Waverly's head. "And if you don't want to be there tonight, you can stay at my house?" She phrased it like a question, as if she was scared of what Waverly would say.

Waverly pulled back to look into Nicole's eyes and slid her hands around her neck. "You would do that for me?"

"I'd do a lot of things to- for you. You mean a lot to me, and I want you to know that you don't need to hide from me. You don't have to act like you're fine when I can _tell_ you are not."

Waverly connected their foreheads and asked, "Does that mean I can _finally_ meet the little fluffball you keep talking about?"

Nicole chuckled. "Wow, Earp. Dating me to get to my feline friend are you?"

"One of many reasons." Waverly tilted her head to avoid Nicole's nose and kissed her softly.

Dolls decided at that point, he could wait for the drink.

\-------

It had been a few weeks since the Winter Solstice; all secrets were out - Everyone knew Dolls was a weird demon-lizard-dragon type thing, Doc was a supernatural relic from the old west, whole curse, yadda yadda yadda. Most of all, Nicole was recovering well. She had just come back to work (with lots of protests from Waverly, of course), but was put on desk duty - that time, Nicole protested("Babe, I'll be fine. It's pretty quiet anyway." "Nicole Haught if you even think about going on patrol I will handcuff you to this desk.").

Dolls, Doc and Wynonna had taken the truck whilst Waverly and Nicole had taken the cruiser. Dolls went first as Doc and Wynonna talked behind him. He walked through the precinct and had just made it to the BBD office when he heard something slam against the door. He drew his gun and was about to yell for the others until he saw the figure of one redheaded lesbian walk away from the door attached to a brunette bisexual at the mouth. He groaned and threw the door open, startling the two enough to pull apart.

"I. AM. Done. I have been covering you for the better time of _two months_ and I am OVER IT! You have been making out in more closets than I could EVER have thought possible!" He continued after giving a death glare to the couple. "I am pretty sure that you made out more than you have done _actual_ work. And Haught: I CANNOT keep pulling you into closets ALMOST as much as Waverly does to try and cover your hickeys for you!"

Once he was finished with his little tantrum, as Wynonna would call it later, he was panting heavily and Doc and Wynonna had caught up with him. Waverly, who still had her hands fisted into Nicole's work shirt, had her jaw slack and eyes wide; Wynonna was struggling to keep a straight face; Doc was holding up Wynonna and Nicole was smiling, clearly struggling as much as Wynonna to keep it together.

"Wow Dolls," Nicole started. "Don't get too _fired_ up about it." 

And then it happened.

Wynonna was the first to break. 

Closely followed by Nicole.

Doc jumped off the edge, too and him and Wynonna slid to the ground.

Waverly cackled into Nicole's chest as they also slid to the floor.

Leaving Dolls.

He chuckled, then laughed, then he joined everyone on the floor rolling around like idiots.

\-------

Later that night, they all sat around the table. Well, _sat_ isn't really how they were. They were in the chairs, most people leaning on the table trying to stay awake. Dolls and Wynonna each held an ancient newspaper, trying to focus on the words. Doc had his hat over his eyes as he leaned back on the chair. Nicole was trying to read a book, the only English one on the table for two reasons. 

The first was that she couldn't understand ancient Sumerian, German or Italian. She could try but that brings her to point two:

She can't move because her adorable, tiny girlfriend is curled up on her lap, fast asleep.

Dolls cleared his throat and shook Doc and Wynonna on the shoulder. "Earp, Holliday, time to go. Come on."

Wynonna sleepily walked out of the room while muttering something along the lines of _'Why did I spend my Friday night hunting **demons**?'_

Doc followed her saying he would take her home. That left Waverly and Nicole, curled up on an uncomfortable office chair. Nicole had her arms around the brunette to keep her there while Waverly's arms were around her girlfriend's neck, clinging on as she slept.

"Haught, do you want help getting her up?"

Nicole shook her head. "No, I'll stay here until she wakes up." she said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't want to wake her."

"Okay then. Lock up when you leave." Dolls walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

\-------

In the morning, as he walked in with Nedley - because they are both 'early risers', as Nedley calls them - he saw that all the light were on from last night. Nicole had probably forgotten to turn them off; he was going to have to talk to her about that. He made his way through the building and when he got to the door he heard soft snoring from inside. 

When he opened the door, he saw Nicole, still sat on the chair she was in last night, arms around Waverly but the small brunette had changed positions. She was cuddled around Nicole and clinging like a koala bear. They were both asleep but Dolls could already tell that they were going to be in pain when they woke up, especially Nicole. She was sat in an armless chair with a woman led on her and her head on said woman's shoulder. It was adorable to say the least. And, obviously by accident, Dolls' phone had flung out of his pocket, into his hand, opened the camera app and taken a picture of it.

Nedley stood next to him. "Isn't she lucky it's her damn day off?"

Dolls could only smile as he leaned up against the door frame and watched the couple sleep.

Xavier Dolls was tired. He was here to work, get rid of all demons in Purgatory, and make sure the Earp Heir didn't screw up. He was tired of his boss thinking the worst of him.

What he didn't need to do is help his consultant hide her relationship from said heir whenever he found them.

But he didn't need to anymore.

Because love wins.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY  
> What do you think?  
> I would willingly take constructive criticism in the comments but please nice about it :)  
> Have a good day/night/evening/afternoon/morning!


End file.
